Sir Beryl Whitehall
Sir Beryl Whitehall is the right hand of King George, fiance of Princess Margret and Commander of the First Regiment of The Court of Summer. He is almost universally respected and after his marriage to Princess Margret he will be next in line to assume the throne of The Crimson Court. In his mortal capacity he works for Parliament in Whitehall, making him the highest placed member of the Empire within the Mortal government. Mortal Life Not much is known of Sir Beryl's mortal life, but it is assumed he came from a good family of some repute. He frequently wears ties that would indicate he attended Eton College, the oldest and most reputable boarding school in the UK. Durance Little is known or can be assumed of Sir Beryl's time in captivity. The absence of a kith is odd in these days and implies a service where he committed to no one role. Life in the Empire Shortly after escaping from Arcadia, Beryl was found and taken in as a Ward by Queen Victoria of The Court of Spring. He remained the second-in-line to the throne (after Prince Simon and was assumed to eventually take command of the Spring Court. As a teenager he joined a motley of other young, noble changelings called the Heirs to the Empire. It was during this time that his "younger sister" Lady Edane used a Clockwork Heart to make Beryl fall in love. It is presumed that it was this event that started Beryl's long infatuiation with Princess Margret, who was a Motley-mate and engaged to a close friend (the Prince of Winter) at the time. Beryl joined the nacent motley known as The Posh following the breakup of the Heirs and remained with them for a short time until he left the Spring Court all together, joining the ranks of Summer to pursue Maggie (who was forbidden from marrying outside of her court). Beryl was loyal to Maggie, even as she became engaged to Alec Brink, a member of The Deep End and summer marauder. When Beryl discovered that Brink was physically abusive to Maggie he made it his personal mission to eliminate Brink, challenging him to Monomancy, a ritualistic dual that allows the winner to claim the rank and property of the loser. Beryl beheaded Brink during this duel, and won his high rank in the summer court. Sir Beryl became a powerful member of Summer, acting as executor to the wishes of King George. As leader of the First Regiment he commands nearly a full third of the Court, and as the commander of the Household Cavalry he is responsible for leading the King's most honored soldiers into battle. Eventually he claimed Maggie as his betrothed as well, proposing on her birthday (a proposal that she could not turn down). His relationship with his Maggie was a very volatile one, while they were undeniably attracted to each-other, she could never forgive him for murdering the man she loved (even if he was abusive to her). To cope with the relationship, Maggie engaged in an affair with Gram Thew of Trouble Ahead and Wes Price of The Temple of the Pound. Despite her hatred (and several attempts to have him killed) Beryl remained deeply loyal and devoted to Maggie. During this time Beryl developed some sort of secret working relationship with Lord Henry Blackmund, mortal leader of The Ashwood Abbey. Beryl arranged for members of the Summer court to work out excess anger fighting for the amusement of Abbey members. Beryl belived this would give them an outlet for their fury so they did not cause internal problems for The Empire. In early spring 2010, Beryl had an intimate encounter with his foster sister, Queen Edane while under the influence of an emotional Bedlam. It is unknown if he remembers this, as victims of bedlams sometimes have memory gaps. Beryl after the death of David Picket-Frost Beryl was selected to join The Membership Committee, a fact that seemingly caused him great stress (though some of the obvious stress weighing on him may have been related to his deteriorating relationship with Maggie. Eventually, Maggie and Beryl were to be married, but not without difficulties. Beryl was shot in the shoulder by Princeton Landon (possibly under orders from Maggie) and The Clockwork Palace was sacked by Invaders shortly after the ceremony was completed due to the machinations of Wes Price, Shaitana, Nellie Whistle, Gram Thew and Princess Margret herself. When Beryl learned of Maggie's betrayal, he struck her, causing he to fall to her death off the Grand Balcony of the palace. Post-Imperial Life Following his disasterious wedding, Beryl seemingly formed an ad-hoc alliance with Mr. Black and Nemesis. Weeks after his wedding he was still seen wearing the bloodied and torn dress uniform he was married in. He also stole Excalibur the symbol of office for the Summer Court. He assisted Mr. Black in extorting information from the members of trouble ahead, earning him the ire of Percy Harving. During an interaction with Percy in the bar of the The Hotel Blunderbuss, Percy gleefully revealed that Gram was sleeping with Maggie for months. Beryl violently broke Market truce and was consumed by a flood of attacking goblins who seemingly tore him to pieces. His right arm and Excalibur would later make their way into the possession of King Henry Carver who was quite eager to posses it himself. Fetch Sir Beryl's fetch is alive and well in the form of Beryl George-Blakely, a distant relative of Constance George. Lord Henry Blackmund, apparently aware of Beryl's Fetch, made reference to him being somewhat of a Lothario, contrasting him with the more stable and chivalrous Changeling Beryl. Impressions of Sir Beryl Picture 21.png|Beryl in formal attire. Beryl in Summer.png|Beryl in Summer wear Category:Summer Court Category:Fairest Category:Noblity Category:Imperial Category:First Regiment Category:Membership committee